The invention relates to an internal combustion engine with an oil chamber formed in the cylinder head for the lubrication of cylinder head components and to a method for producing such an engine.
Internal combustion engines with a plurality of cylinders and at least one cylinder head are well and produced in large numbers. They include cylinder heads with inlet channels which open to an inlet flange surface and outlet channels which open to an oppositely arranged outlet flange surface. Furthermore, an oil chamber may be provided for lubricating the actuation device for gas exchange valves and also a coolant chamber for cooling the cylinder head.
The conventional combustion engines have a relatively high level of complexity, especially in terms of the manufacturing thereof, which is due in particular to a plurality of flange surfaces that require sealing. This results in undesirably high costs for the internal combustion engine.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine of the aforesaid type and a method for producing such an engine at lower costs.